The Case of Jack the Ripper
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: The gang travel back in time to London, 1888; can they unmask the infamous killer, Jack the Ripper? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok, guys." Fred said. "Daph and I have something to tell you."

The Mystery Machine stopped at a gas station on the side of the road, they were on their way to their next mystery. "Like, Fred, Scoob an' I wanna get some food! We're starving!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"We just had dinner three hours ago." Velma said. "Scoob an' I will never not be hungry." Shaggy said.

"Guys!" Fred exclaimed. "Listen, it's important." He said, "Daphne and I are getting married!"

Velma's eyes widened. "What?!" The three exclaimed in unison. "Since when?" Velma asked. "The other night." Daphne said, showing Velma the ring, Velma stared at the ring, her eyes getting wider.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "Where did you get _that_?" She asked. "My grandmother." Fred said.

"Like, I love weddings!" Shaggy exclaimed, "The food, the party, the food, the drink." He said. "The food!" Scooby exclaimed.

"When are you getting married?" Velma asked. "We're not sure yet, but hopefully soon." Daphne said, Fred tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Well, congratulations guys. Like, we're happy for you." Shaggy said. "Come on, Scoob, let's get some celebratory snacks!" He exclaimed, he and Scooby climbed out of the van and they hurried into the store.

"Don't spend all day in there, we need to get moving!" Fred exclaimed, climbing out of the van to fill up the Mystery Machine.

"I'm so happy for you!" Velma exclaimed, examining the ring. "It's gorgeous isn't it." Daphne said, Velma nodded. "When did he propose?" She asked.

"Remember when we got back from Pennsylvania last week?" Daphne asked, Velma nodded, "That same night." Daphne said. "He said he wanted to do it somewhere more romantic, but he couldn't wait any longer." She said, "I've been waiting for him to ask me."

"Have you told your parents?" Velma asked. "Obviously his mom knows, she was keeping the ring in a box under her bed, but we haven't told my parents yet." Daphne said. "What do you think they'll say?" Velma asked, Daphne sighed. "I don't know, my mom and my sister are still in California, and I haven't spoken to my dad much since their divorce." She said, "He's with another woman now."

"Seriously?" Velma asked, "They only got divorced last year!"

"I know, but what do you expect, he cheated on my mom when she was pregnant." Daphne said.

The Mystery Machine drove on the winding road through Massachusetts to the small town of Edgartown.

"I can't wait to see Laura again!" Velma exclaimed. "I wonder what she wanted our help with?"

"When was the last time you saw her anyway?" Daphne asked. "We went to elementary school together, and she left just before we started middle school." Velma said, "We competed at the science fair together; we won, of course."

"Are we there yet, Fred?" Shaggy asked. "No." Fred said, "But we would a have been there _hours_ ago if we didn't have to keep stopping."

"Like, we were hungry." Shaggy said. "On the way, we stopped at six gas stations, two diners and a drive thru McDonald's." Daphne said. "I know it was a long drive, but you slept most of the way."

Fred sighed, "We're here." He said, as they past the **_WELCOME TO EDGARTOWN_** sign.

"Laura said drive through the town, and she lives in the big house by the hills." Velma said. "Wow." Daphne said, as they drove through the town, it was like a fairy tale town; old houses, winding, narrow roads, old candy stores, and hills behind the town.

"Like, cute town." Shaggy said, eating a bag of vegetarian gummy bears.

"There it is!" Velma exclaimed, pointing to a large house, snuggled in the hills.

The Mystery Machine pulled up outside the house and the gang walked up to the front door.

Velma knocked on the door, a few seconds later it opened. "Velma?" A young woman asked; she had mousy brown hair, brown eyes and she was short like Velma. "Laura?" Velma asked.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long!" Laura exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Laura, this is the gang; Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby." Velma said introducing the gang, "Guys this is Laura."

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Come in." Laura said, "I'll show you what I've been working on."

The gang stepped into the large house, "Wow, do you live here by yourself?" Velma asked.

"Yes, my mother died just after I graduated from high school, so my father and I moved here." Laura said. "Sorry about your mom." Velma said. "Not to worry." Laura said.

"Anyway, dad and I moved up here, he started his own appliance repair service. It's helped so many people because they can't always afford to get their broken appliances replaced, you know how big companies are." Laura said.

"Yup." Shaggy said, "Like, when my Ma's vacuum broke, she took it back t'the store and they replaced it for another one, which broke two weeks later."

"Exactly!" Laura exclaimed, "Come with me." She said, leading the gang up the stairs and further into the house, she pushed open a door at the top of the stairs.

"What's that?" Velma asked, something big was hidden under a white sheet in the middle of the room.

"This is the reason I asked you to come here." Laura said, the gang looked at her. "I started helping dad repairing appliances, it became _our_ business, and we started to fix more than just household appliances; cars, radiators, bikes and other things. My dad died two years ago, but I still wanted to help people." She said.

"Sorry about your parents." Velma said. "So, what's under the sheet?" Fred asked.

Laura took a deep breath, "Like I said, I want to keep helping people, not just fixing their appliances. You guys have helped hundreds of people, you've solved murder cases, rape cases, missing persons cases, and if we work together, we can help so many more people." Laura said, pulling the sheet off whatever was underneath.

"What is that?" Daphne asked.

"It's a time machine." Laura said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A time machine?" Velma asked. "Yes!" Laura said excitedly.

"Why did you build a time machine?" Fred asked. "To help people." Laura said. "I know, but why a time machine?" He asked. "So, we can go back in time and save people." Laura said.

"What?" Shaggy asked. "People deserve help; people on the Titanic, we can cure the plague." Laura said. "You mean change history?" Velma asked. "For the better." Laura added.

"Mistakes are made to be made Laura, its how people learn." Velma said. "If it works, we won't just be changing history, but I will affect the present too."

"Ok, well I'll give you time to think about it." Laura said, disheartened, "I'll make some tea." She said, stepping out of the room.

"Bless her." Shaggy said, "She's only tryin' t'help." He said. "I know," Velma said. "But, a time machine? I mean, it probably won't work, and even if it did it would affect the present too." She said. "We could end up not knowing each other."

"I mean think of the positives." Shaggy said, "We could stop the Titanic sinking, the entire planet could become vegetarians!" He exclaimed.

"I know but- do you hear that?" Velma asked, it sounded like a humming noise, the gang looked at the time machine, "It's coming from the-"

A flash of light, the gang were disappeared from the room.

Suddenly, they found themselves in a town; an old, dark town.

"What?" Shaggy asked, "Like, where are we?" He asked.

The air was cold, but what caught their attention the most, was the people, not only were they staring at them, but it was their clothes too; the women wore long dresses and the men wore suits and top hats, with thick coats keeping them warm.

"Umm…I think you mean _when_ are we." Daphne said. There were no cars, only bikes and horse drawn carriages.

"Psst…" They heard, they looked around, but didn't see who it could be, though people were staring at them, "Pssst!" Again, they looked around, "Oi! Over 'ere!" They saw a man standing outside a building, "Get inside!" He hissed, motioning for them to come into his house, the gang realised the man had a British accent.

"Get in 'ere! 'urry up!" He hissed, the gang hurried into his house, the man quickly closed the door behind them.

The house was small, they were inside the kitchen; a woman stood at a stove, a young girl sat a table with a book and a young boy sat by the fire. "What are you dressed as?" The little girl asked. "Clara, be nice." The woman hissed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man asked. "I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and our dog Scooby." Fred said, "We're from America."

The man nodded, "I'm James, this is my family." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Velma said. "Can you erm… can you tell us where we are?" Daphne asked. "Whitechapel, London." James said.

"Why are you dressed like that?" The little girl asked again. "Oh, we made these clothes ourselves." Daphne said, "It's how we do things in America."

"What are you doing in London?" James asked. "Travelling." Fred said.

"You'd better be careful." The little boy muttered; the girl looked at him nervously. The woman rubbed her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"Something's 'appening 'ere." James said. "Yes, we'll be careful." Daphne said.

The gang stepped back outside, it was a strange meeting with James and his family; they seemed nervous about something, and the gang thought they should have known what it was, but they didn't. They didn't even know what year they were in, and what to expect.

"How did we get to London?" Daphne asked. "It must have been the time machine." Fred suggested. "But who switched it on?" Daphne asked. "Laura?" Fred asked, Velma sighed, "She was out of the room." She said.

"Maybe she knew we'd say no, and she set it to a timer?" Daphne suggested. "How do we get back?" Fred asked.

"Guys, like, look." Shaggy said, walking over to a newspaper stand, he picked up a newspaper. The gang gathered around Shaggy to read the headline: **_"JACK THE RIPPER KILLS AGAIN – Woman found dead in Theatre Alley."_**

"Shit." Daphne mumbled, "I'd choose Jurassic Park over this any day."

"Jinkies! Jack the Ripper!" Velma exclaimed. "Look at the date." Shaggy gasped; **"November 10th 1888"**

"It was July in Massachusetts." Shaggy said. "We really _have _travelled back in time." Velma said.

"And Jack the Ripper is a serial killer." Fred said, "This is probably one of the things Laura wanted to change." Fred said.

Shaggy looked at the newspaper stand; **PLEASE TAKE ONE**

The gang stepped to the side, Shaggy read the paper; "_Jack the Ripper has killed again; Moira Thorne was found dead in Theatre Alley, after performing for the men's club last night. She is the fifth victim of Jack the Ripper. _

_The first murder took place in Diagonal Alley on August 31st 1888, the victim was an unknown prostitute who was last seen by Vicar Maverick outside Whitechapel Tavern, the Vicar was on his way to the Church for nightly prayers. _

_The second victim was also unknown, however victims 3 and 4 were identified as Angelina George and Megan Wicker, known prostitutes in the Whitechapel area. All the women were missing internal organs. _

_Nobody has ever seen Jack the Ripper, and there are no witnesses to any of the murders, but one thing the women have in common; they are all prostitutes. _

_However, there is one suspect, not through police suspicion but public suspicious; Norman Rogers, a local shoemaker._"

"Rogers?" Shaggy asked. "I really doubt he has any relation to you." Velma said.

"_Norman Rogers returned from China the same time Jack the Ripper appeared, he has a strong alibi which removes him from police suspicion._"

"We need to find our way back to 2019." Fred said.

"Remember when we were transported into cyberspace?" Daphne asked, "We got back to the real world by competing all the levels of the game." She said.

"So?" Velma asked. "So, Laura made the time machine for good intentions, so maybe if we solve the mystery we'll go back home." Daphne said. "We can't." Velma said. "If we do even the smallest thing, it could change the future."

"Well how do you suppose we get home?" Daphne asked. "It's not a bad idea." Fred said. "I agree, a good idea, but also a terrifyin' idea." Shaggy said, clutching Scooby.

Velma sighed, "Fine."

"Where do we start?" Shaggy asked. "We stay out until Jack the Ripper shows up." Daphne said. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, hugging Scooby tighter.

"Relax guys, Jack the Ripper only kills women." Daphne said. "How am I supposed to relax at that thought?" Fred asked. "He won't touch you three." Daphne said. "Relax Fred, Jack the Ripper only kills prostitutes." Velma said. "What for though?" Shaggy asked. "They were missing organs." Fred said.

"There's only one way to find out." Daphne said. "You are _not_ being live bait by prostituting." Fred said. "That's not what I was going to say, Freddie." Daphne said, "The first victim was last seen prostituting outside Whitechapel Tavern, so we wait there until Jack shows up." She said.

"It'll be dangerous." Shaggy said. "It'll risk changing history." Velma said. "So what? We do nothing and women keep getting murdered?" Daphne asked.

"Alright, we should split up," Fred sighed, "I know it's dangerous." He added. "Daphne and I will watch out for Jack at Whitechapel Tavern, you three head over to Theatre Alley. I know the last victim was killed there but a lot of dancers will be at the men's club." He said.

The gang nodded, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby headed down to Theatre Alley, and Daphne and Fred walked to Whitechapel Tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred and Daphne walked through the old streets of London; it was getting dark. He held Daphne's hand tightly, wondering if splitting up was the right idea. "You ok?" She asked, he nodded. "Sure?" She asked again.

"I'm starting to wonder if splitting up was the best idea." He said. "Shaggy and Velma have Scooby, I have you." Daphne said.

"I know, but I just worry, about you especially." He said, "I know." She said.

They approached the tavern, "Hey." Daphne whispered, "I think that's the Vicar." She said, a man walked past them, he was heading in the direction of the Church.

"Come on." Fred said, pulling Daphne into an alley opposite the tavern, she looked around just to make sure nobody was hiding in the alley.

A woman stepped out of the alley and stood, seductively, outside the tavern, smiling and giggling as men walked past, but none of the men paid any attention to her and Daphne began to feel bad for her, but to her relief, Fred wasn't looking at the woman, instead he was looking around for Jack.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby searched through Theatre Alley, looking for any clues that the police might have missed. Compared to the busier street where they'd split up from Daphne and Fred; Theatre Alley was quiet, nobody walked by and they only sounds were coming from inside the men's club where Moira Thorne performed last night, before she was murdered in the alley.

"I have an idea." Velma said, "It's risky, and Fred will probably kill us." She said, Shaggy and Scooby exchanged nervous looks, "What is it?" Shaggy asked.

"I'll take a walk down that way," Velma said, pointing down to the street, "I saw a sign post that said Diagonal Alley is that way, you guys have a further look into Theatre Alley." She said.

"Risky." Scooby said, Velma nodded.

"No." Shaggy said, "Like, I'll go by myself, Scooby you go with Velma." He said, "If he's killing women, you'll be safer with Scoob than on your own."

"Ok, we'll only walked down to the alley and back." Velma said, "Come on, Scoob."

Scooby and Velma walked down to Diagonal Alley, Scooby staying a few feet behind Velma, if Jack had spotted Velma, he wasn't going to attempt to kill her with Scooby around. Just as Velma suspected, there was nobody in sight.

Shaggy walked further into the alley, he'd seen nothing so far, but the sound of the men cheering inside the men's club sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine. What is Jack was one of those men? But from reading the newspaper, and from what Velma had said about Jack the Ripper, none of the women were raped, so maybe it wasn't one of those men.

But all the women were prostitutes, so he knew Jack the Ripper had something against prostitutes. Then he thought, what if Jack the Ripper wasn't a man, but a _woman _who had something against the prostitutes performing in the men's club and waiting outside the tavern.

Hours past, Fred and Daphne were still stood in the alley opposite the tavern, the woman outside was still being ignored by the men she flirted with.

Fred started to get worried; if they hadn't seen Jack the Ripper, maybe Jack had seen the others, what if they were hurt, or maybe they'd found nothing, and they were safe. That meant another woman was in danger.

Daphne noticed Fred was uneasy, just as she went to put her hand on his shoulder, there was a scream, which had echoed through the streets.

The woman outside the tavern had ran inside for safety.

Fred grabbed Daphne's hand and they ran up the street to where the scream had come from.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had also heard the scream.

Velma and Scooby returned to Theatre Alley after finding nothing suspicious in Diagonal Alley, and Shaggy had found nothing in Theatre Alley.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Come on!" Velma exclaimed.

Running towards the scream, Daphne and Fred saw a man and a woman running towards them. "It's Jack the Ripper!" The woman screamed, "He's killed again!"

"Another woman!" The man exclaimed, clutching the hand of the woman he was with. "Get the police!"

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby made their way to the street where the man and woman were screaming, they saw Fred and Daphne with the couple. "What happened?" Fred asked.

"Rachel and I…" The man said, gasping, he had an Irish accent, "We were in the alley…we found a body."

"Did you see anyone else?" Daphne asked. "No." The girl gasped, "There's so much blood!" She cried.

Three policemen, riding police horses, rushed to the scene. The policemen wore black suits with a police badges on their jackets and black hats; they were followed by a horse drawn carriage.

"Has it happened again?" One of the policemen asked. "Yes!" The man exclaimed. "Get home, both of you." The police officer said; the man and woman ran from the scene, "You as well." The policeman said to the gang.

"Officer." Daphne said, though Velma had warned the gang that the smallest things could change history, Daphne didn't want another woman to be murdered in the street, she had to do something.

"Can we help you?" She asked, "We're from America, we're detectives." She said, the police officer looked at her and the gang, then he nodded. "If you can help us catch this killer, we'd be most grateful." He said, before he stepped into the alley where the couple had seen the alley.

"Are you crazy?" Velma asked, "What did I say?"

"I'm not standing around, letting a mad man kill another innocent woman in the street." Daphne said. "There were no American detectives on the case Daphne!" Velma exclaimed. "The murders were never solved!"

"Jack killed six women, there were only ever fiver murders!" Daphne snapped; realisation hit Velma; Daphne was right.

"Oh my gosh." She said, "You're right. Moira Thorne was the last woman to be killed before Jack disappeared." Velma said.

"So, something is obviously wrong." Daphne said.

"Like, if there were only five murders, why the sixth?" Shaggy asked. "That's what we need to find out." Fred said. "We need to speak to that couple." Daphne said. "What were they doing in the alley anyway?" Fred asked.

"Kissing, Fred, obviously. Like did you not see their lips?" Shaggy asked. "Ok, Freddie and I will speak to the couple, you three stay with the officers." Daphne said.

Velma, Shaggy and Scooby walked to the alley to investigate the scene, Daphne and Fred walked back down the street to find the couple.

The young man and woman were sitting on the steps in front of a house; she was crying, and he was comforting her.

"Come on." Daphne whispered, pulling Fred to the couple; the woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was shaking with tears falling down her cheeks. The man, who was holding her hands comforting her, had brown eyes and dark hair.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we speak to you?" Daphne asked. "Who are you?" The man asked. "We're detectives, I'm Fred, this is Daphne." Fred said. "Are you American?" The man asked, Fred nodded, "What are you doing in Whitechapel?" The man asked. "We're travelling Europe." Daphne said.

"Tommy, can I talk to you?" Fred asked, Tommy reluctantly agreed, he and Fred walked a few feet up the street, and Daphne sat on the steps with Rachel.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight?" Daphne asked. "My parents don't know that Tommy and I are together." Rachel began, "They don't like Tommy's family, because they're Irish, they moved to London a few years ago, there was a famine in Ireland, it ended in 1849." Rachel said.

"Your parents don't know you love him?" Daphne asked, Rachel shook her head. "Father wants me to travel the world with him and study wild animals, but I want to be a writer." She said. "I want to be with Tommy."

"I told my father that he needed to give me a chance at writing, and if it didn't work out then I would join him on his travels. I told Tommy tonight." Rachel said.

"Tommy and I have been…naughty lately." Rachel said, her cheeks turning red, Daphne smiled, "I know what that's like." She started blushing too.

"He pulled me into the alley, we started kissing and that's when I…I saw her." Rachel said, tears falling from her eyes, "Lying on the ground." Rachel wiped her eyes.

"I know how you're feeling, I've been scared like this too." Daphne said. "When we first became detectives, when Fred and I had our first murder case, I had never been so scared before." She said, Rachel looked at her. "I promise you and Tommy aren't in this like Fred and I am. We'll find out who's killing these women." She said.

"Did you feel safer after you solved the murder?" Rachel asked. "I felt better." Daphne said.

"Don't let your fear take over your life; go home and tell your parents about you and Tommy and become an author." Daphne said.

"Is Fred your Tommy?" Rachel asked, Daphne nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After examining the body in the alley, the police put it on the carriage and took it to the morgue. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby followed the police to the station where they examined the files.

"So, like, victim number one; who is unidentified, was missin' her left kidney, victim number two; also unidentified, was missin' her right kidney, victim number three; who _was _identified as Angelina George, was missin' her left lung, victim number four; identified as Megan Wicker, was missin' her right lung, victim number five; identified as Moira Throne was missin' her liver, she was killed yesterday." Shaggy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the sixth was missin' her-"

"Heart." The police officer said, walking into the office, "She's missing her heart."

"Have you identified her?" Velma asked, the police officer shook his head, "We will get her distinguishable features published in the newspapers tomorrow; she had a birth mark on her hip, dark blue eyes and dark hair, and a scar on her forehead." He said, "Maybe someone will recognise her, unfortunately, nobody has recognised any of the others."

"Each time a woman is killed, Jack doesn't take the same organs." Velma said, "Who are your suspects?"

"Other than Norman Rogers." Shaggy said. "Mr Rogers isn't a suspect of ours." The police officer said, "We don't have many, we have interviewed some of the men at the club, but they all have alibis." He said

"Hmm." Velma said, "Have you thought about doctors?" She asked. "What?" The police officer asked.

"Jack the Ripper is obviously someone with knowledge of the human body." Velma said. The officer thought for a minute, "Doctor Preston is the only doctor in the town, his office is open early in the morning until late at night." He said.

"What about Normal Rogers?" Shaggy asked, "Why is he a suspect?"

"He's American, I mean no offense but people in the town are suspicious." The officer said, "He returned from China two weeks before the first murder happened."

"The papers said he's a shoemaker?" Shaggy asked, the officer nodded. "He's got a shop in town." He said. "What was his alibi?" Velma asked. "Vicar Maverick was getting his shoes repaired just after the first body was found, and two women said they saw Mr Rogers in the shop at the time of the second murder." The police officer said.

"Who were the two women?" Velma asked. "One of the was Lucy-Rose Chester, a charity worker, and the other was Sister Alice, a nun who works at the hospital for girls." The officer said, "On the first night there was a play at the theatre to raise money for the Home and Hospital for Girls, Miss Chester was seen walking back to the hospital with a money box, she was with Sister Alice."

"Were there many people at the theatre?" Velma asked. "Most of the town, I believe." The officer said.

"So, the prostitutes would have known about the charity events, and the first victim was found in Theatre Alley, so she would have been waiting for the men to come out." Velma said. "We thought that when we discovered her body." The officer said.

"So, _he _knew the events would draw the women away from the tavern and to Theatre Alley." Velma said, "But why was she the only one waiting around the back, why wasn't she at the front with the others?"

"Maybe she thought she could grab one o'the actors, or someone who walked past the alley?" Shaggy suggested.

Velma looked through the files once more, "Thank you for letting us see these, my partners and I will discuss things and get back to you." Velma said.

Daphne's advice had given Rachel enough confidence to go home and tell her parents about her and Tommy. Daphne and Fred walked back up the road to the latest crime scene.

"So, they both said the same thing?" Fred asked, Daphne nodded. "They were kissing in the alley when they found the body." She said.

When they arrived at the scene, they noticed that the police had gone, and there was nothing stopping anyone from contaminating the scene. "Do you have your flashlight?" Daphne asked, looking into the alley. "Yeah." Fred said, pulling a pocket flashlight out. "Don't let anyone see us, flashlight haven't been invented yet." Fred whispered; Daphne nodded. She shone the flashlight on the ground, there was still a puddle of blood on the floor and splattered up the wall.

"The blood is still wet." Daphne whispered, kneeling to the puddle. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Fred asked, leaning over her. "It looks like a piece of black fabric." Daphne said, "The girl was wearing a red dress." She said, "Tommy and Rachel weren't wearing black."

Fred looked at her, she wasn't speaking to him but thinking out loud to herself, which she often did. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and picked up the piece of fabric. "It's thick, like a winter coat." She said.

"It is winter, Daph, in England." Fred said. "I know that." Daphne said, "But as far as I know, there have never been any evidence collected from any of the murder scenes." She said.

"Fred, Daphne!" They heard Shaggy's voice. "In here." Daphne called, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby stepped into the alley. "What are you guys doing?" Shaggy asked.

"We found a clue." Daphne said. "A what?" Velma asked. "A clue." Fred said. "A clue?" Velma asked, Daphne nodded, showing her the piece of fabric she'd found. "No evidence was ever found at any of the scenes." Velma said, Daphne nodded.

"What did you guys find out?" Fred asked. "The victim was missin' her heart." Shaggy said. "And, the vicar, Vicar Maverick has been mentioned in all the murder files, he walks past the tavern on his way to the Church, but he's also been seen walking by the alleys." Velma said.

"Maybe we should check out the Church, if the vicar has been mentioned in all the files then that makes him our suspect." Fred said.

The gang stood at the gates of the Church yard. "Like, do we have to?" Shaggy asked. "Yes." The rest of the gang said. Fred pushed open the gate, which creaked eerily. "Graveyard; check, serial killer on the loose; check, creaking creepy gate; check." Shaggy said. "Sssh!" The gang hissed as they walked through the graveyard and up to the Church.

As they approached the large arch doors, Daphne pushed them gently and they also creaked, "It's open." She whispered. "In the newspapers, the Vicar said he was on his way to the Church for nightly prayers and he saw the fifth victim outside the Tavern just before she was killed." Velma whispered.

The gang stepped inside the Church, there was a candle lit under each of the stained-glass windows, making an eerie glow inside the building. It wasn't a big Church; the graveyard the have been bigger than the building, which was a relief to the gang; the smaller the building, the less places there are to hide.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at some of the images on the windows, Velma, being an atheist, ignored then and focused on the task at hand, as did Fred and Daphne.

The gang saw a door at the back of the Church, they slowly approached it, not knowing what to expect when they got inside.

It wasn't much of a weapon, but Fred held onto his flashlight in his pocket, Daphne on the other hand carried a pocket knife with her, so far, she hadn't needed it, but it was ready if she needed it now.

On the door, there was a plaque reading; **VICAR JAMES MAVERICK**.

Fred pushed the door open, which creaked like the other door and the gate. "Like, creepy." Shaggy whispered.

Inside was a small office like room; there was desk and a chair, and a coat stand in the corner, which had a brown coat hanging on it. There were some papers on the desk, Fred pulled out his flashlight and looked at the papers, "This is just paper work for the repairs of the roof, last year." He whispered, he picked up another piece, "And a letter to the Theatre arranging the charity event at the time the first woman was killed."

"Like, wouldn't the Vicar lock the Church at night?" Shaggy asked. "You'd have thought so." Daphne said. "Nobody's here, but the Church is unlocked, and the candles are lit." Velma said. "Maybe someone's coming back?" Fred asked, that sent a shiver down Shaggy's spine, "Like, don't say that, dude."

There was a creaking, the big arch doors were opening, "Someone's coming!" Daphne whispered. Fred opened another door, which was just a storage closet, "Quick, in here." He whispered; the gang piled into the closet. The five of them just managed to get in and shut the door too.

Scooby was lying on the floor with the gang standing over him. Velma's left hand on the wall, supporting her so she didn't fall on Scooby, Shaggy was trying to do the same.

Fred and Daphne were pressed together, with Fred's back against the wall, Fred holding the door handle so it wouldn't swing open if one of them leaned on it. The only positive of the situation was Daphne could see into the room from a small crack in the door.

She saw a figure enter the room and taking off a black coat, then he blew out the candles in the room, and the gang heard a creaking and the door shut.

They waited a few minutes, and they heard the creaking of the arch doors, the gang waited a minute before leaving the closet, just to make sure nobody was still in the Church.

"He's Jack the Ripper!" Daphne exclaimed, as they stumbled out of the closet. "I saw someone take off this black coat, it must be Vicar Maverick." She said.

Fred pulled his flashlight out of his pocket, shining it around the room, the brown coat was gone, and replaced with a thick black coat. Daphne compared the coat to the piece of fabric she'd found in the alley. The fabric fit into a tear on the coat.

"We'd better get out of here." Velma whispered, Shaggy tried the door, but it was locked. "How?" He asked. "The window." Fred said, lifting open the window. "Like, what are we going t'do about the Vicar?" Shaggy asked.

"We'll have to catch him before he kills anyone else." Fred said, the gang climbed out of the window and hurried out of the graveyard.

"So, like what do we do now?" Shaggy asked as the gang walked through the street.

"Good night Mrs Appleton." They heard a voice from one of the shops, it wasn't British, but American.

The gang realised they were standing outside **Rogers' Shoemakers and Repairs**. The lady who'd left the shop was carrying a small brown box in her arms. "Thank you, Mr Rogers, I greatly appreciate you fixing my daughters dance shoes." She said. "You're welcome, Mrs Appleton, good night." The man said.

"Could that be…Normal Rogers?" Shaggy asked, staring at the man. "Could be?" Velma asked. "He looked like you."

Norman Rogers was tall and slender, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore brown trousers and a brown waistcoat over a white shirt, he wore a pair of broken glasses and his shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Goodnight," He waved to the gang, "Get inside, it's safe."

Norman Rogers clearly didn't notice that one of them looked almost exactly like himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't like this idea." Fred said, he, Shaggy and Scooby stood in the alley opposite Theatre Alley. "I know, but it's all we've got." Shaggy said.

"Velma's nearby with the police, and Scoob's here too." Shaggy said, Fred sighed, he stepped out of the alley and looked up the street where Daphne stood, "She'll be ok, Fred." Shaggy said.

"You didn't want her outside o'the Tavern because of the other men, so she's probably safer here." Shaggy said. "When you have a girlfriend Shaggy, you'll know how it feels to use her as bait to lure out a serial killer." Fred said, keeping an eye on Daphne.

"Like, you guys use Scoob an' me as bait all the time." Shaggy said, pulling Fred back into the alley.

"But I don't have feel-"

Fred was cut off by a terror-stricken scream, he jumped out of the alley, it wasn't Daphne, but the scream came from further up the street.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby raced up to where Daphne was stood and the four looked around for where the scream could have come from. "There!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing to a tight alley where they saw a dark figure. They also heard panting and struggling.

Daphne pulled her pocketknife out, but Fred took it off her and ran up the figure, "Be careful Freddie!" She exclaimed; Scooby followed Fred.

Realising that he'd been spotted, the figure turned around just as Scooby jumped on him and pinned him down, Fred pulled the bloody knife from his hand.

Once Fred and Scooby had the figure pinned down, Daphne hurried to the victim, she took her jacket off and pressed it to her bleeding abdomen.

Daphne held the woman's hand as she screamed and cried. Her beautiful blue dress was covered in bloodstains. "It's going to be ok." Daphne reassured her. Her dark hair stuck to her tear stained face.

"What's your name?" Daphne asked. The woman cried, "Josie." She said, weakly.

"My name is Daphne. You'll be ok." Daphne said, reassuring the woman, but the blood was seeping, heavily, through Daphne's jacket.

Velma arrived at the scene with the police officers, who helped hold the figure down.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"My word!" One of the officers exclaimed, "You've caught him, you've caught Jack the Ripper." He said.

One of the officers held a gun to his neck when he tried to free himself from their grasp. He must have known that when the police arrived, there was no chance of escaping.

A few of the officers lifted Josie into a horse drawn carriage that pulled up, Daphne told them to be careful with her.

"Let's find out who Jack the Ripper really is." Fred said, reaching for the hood that covered the figures face.

"My God, I don't believe it!" The police officers gasped, the gang were confused, it wasn't Vicar Maverick like they'd expected it to be, but a woman, an older woman.

"Sister Alice?" The police officer asked. "Why, why would you do it?"

"We thought it was Vicar Maverick, because he was mentioned in all of the murder files, but he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Velma said. "But there was one other person who was involved in this horrid crime." Daphne said, bitterly.

"Who?" The police officers asked. "Lucy-Rose Chester." Velma said, "The charity worker."

"But why?" The police officer asked, "Tell me why Sister Alice!"

"The girls in the hospital are dying!" She spat, "Innocent little girls who have their whole lives ahead of them, not those whores!"

"I still don't understand what is going on." One of the officers said.

"In each of the murders, 'Jack' had taken the organs from the victims." Fred said. "All for like, experimental purposes." Shaggy added.

"Sister Alice and Lucy-Rose Chester were so desperate to help the girls at the hospital; they killed the people who they thought didn't deserve to live." Velma said. "By removing their organs, they could take them back to the hospital and use them in experiments to find medicines for the girls." Daphne said.

"The play at the theatre was not only to raise money, but also a distraction." Fred said.

"But, at the time of one of the murders, both Sister Alice and Miss Chester were seen walking back to the hospital." The officer asked.

"We thought it was Vicar Maverick, but we might be wrong." Fred said, Sister Alice laughed, "That weakling couldn't kill anyone!" She spat, "He hid in the Church when he heard about the first murder."

"So, who killed that woman then?" Daphne asked. "Sister Andrea," Sister Alice said, "She knew what Chester and I were up to, the body was a bloody mess when she was finished, and the organs were damaged, so we agreed that it would just be me to do the killings."

The police officers lifted Sister Alice off the ground and dragged her to a carriage where she'd be taken to jail, the gang hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around them. Nobody could believe that Sister Alice could carry out such a heinous crime.

The officers set out a hunt for Lucy-Rose Chester, if she was in the crowd, she might have escaped with nobody finding her.

"Thank you for your help, detectives." The officer said, the gang nodded. Then they realised, they'd solved the mystery, but how do they get home.

Then suddenly, they were no longer in the dark alley in Whitechapel, but back in the attic in Laura's house.

"I told you it would work!" Daphne exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Laura exclaimed, her pale face filled with colour, "You've been gone for hours! Oh my gosh, Daphne! What happened?" She exclaimed, Daphne realised her hands and her t-shirt were covered in Josie's blood, and she remembered she left her bloody jacket in 1888.

"Where did you go?" Laura asked. "London 1888." Velma said. "We solved the Jack the Ripper murder case." Shaggy said.

"Really?" Laura asked. "We solved the mystery and it brought us back to 2019." Daphne said. "Not quite." Laura said, pointing to the corner of the room. "This is Jeremy." She said.

"He's the one who sent you to 1888." Laura said, the gang looked at Jeremey, he was a short, skinny man with blonde hair, looking to be Velma's age.

"He sent you to 1888 as 'test dummies' for my time machine." Laura said. "He was hiding in the cupboard listening to our conversation."

"When I heard you refuse Laura's offer to use the time machine to help people, I thought you ought to see how much work she'd put into it, because it really works!" He exclaimed.

"It took us hours to figure out how to get you back." Laura said. "Well, my love now we know it works." Jeremy said. "My love?" Velma asked, Laura shook her head. "No." She said. Jeremy sighed. "Fine, but we can still use the time machine." He said.

"No, Jeremy, we can't it's too dangerous, what if we can't get back next time." Laura said. "You mean?" Jeremy asked, Laura nodded. "I'm taking it apart; I'm just going to stick to fixing appliances, I actually enjoy it." She said.

There was a loud rumbling sound, the gang looked at Shaggy, "Like, I can't believe I haven't eaten since we got here." He said. "There's a diner in town," Laura said, "What do you say we get something to eat." Laura asked, the gang agreed it was a good idea as they were all hungry.

"Are you coming, Jeremy?" Laura asked, Jeremy's eyes widened. "What? Absolutely!" He exclaimed, "I knew you'd come around eventually, Laura!" Laura rolled her eyes.

The gang, plus Laura and Jeremy, piled into the Mystery Machine and headed to the diner.

Velma sat in the back of the van on her laptop. "Like, what are you doin' Velm?" Shaggy asked. "I just want to see something." Velma said, Shaggy sat next to her.

"You're researching Jack the Ripper?" He asked, Velma nodded.

"'A nun, Sister Alice and a charity worker, Lucy-Rose Chester were executed in 1889 for the brutal stabbings of 7 women in Whitechapel, unfortunately 6 of the women were murdered and there is only 1 known survivor, Josie Peacock, who says she was rescued by 2 men, a woman and a dog. Josie told police that the woman's name was Daphne, but her location, and the identities of Josie's other rescuers are still unknown to this day.'" Velma read.

The gang exchanged looks.

"Hmmm…" Fred mumbled, unsure of what to say, even the rest of the gang were speechless; they'd time travelled, solved a famous murder mystery and returned without causing major changed to history, or the present.

The gang remained silent until they arrived at the restaurant, "Rugers!" Scooby exclaimed, jumping out of the van.

**THE END**


End file.
